


Hello, yes, these are my 8 dads and older brother

by raccoonblood



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: POV character is nonbinary, also mentions anti depressants, and an older brother, cringe cultural is dead, deal with it B), i have no clue what the plot is, i just wanted to write self insert, my mental health is substantially better, no beta we die like men, not in descriptive ways but still, not ship fic tho, so theres a lot of they/them, this is platonic ya doofs, trigger warning mentions dysphoria and depression, when i pretend i have 8 dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonblood/pseuds/raccoonblood
Summary: i don't really know how to summarize this? uhhhethans anti-depressants run out so sniper agrees to drive them to Teufort before his date with spy. Scout is being annoying like always. Shenanigans ensure.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), but it only really mentions it, that counts as a relationship right?, the mercs are family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hello, yes, these are my 8 dads and older brother

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no god damn clue what's going on, just enjoy the show and my shitty writing

Ethan didn’t really know how they became a part of this, well, group, just that they liked being in it. They had been here for as long as they could remember, even growing up with one of the members. They think they were adopted. It’s the only logical explanation since they look nothing like Jeremey or their 7 other brothers. None of them will tell them.

It doesn’t matter, though. They’re here now, even if they never get to partake in the action because they’re too busy doing Honors Trig homework. It would be fun to blow heads off and sever spinal cords, but their dads, or who they call their dads, insist on getting school work done. They say it’s for their own good, but Ethan just thinks they don’t trust them with a weapon.

Anyway

The day started like any other, Ethan waking up and immediately putting earbuds in to blast ICP. The only problem was that their meds ran out yesterday, and they forgot to ask Sniper if he could run into town and refill them. He’s the only one in possession of a vehicle, and Teufort is about 4 hours away, so it was good to ask in advance. Guess they won’t be talking today.

To fully start the day off, Ethan begrudgingly walked up to Sniper and asked him when he’d be able to drive them to Teufort. Sniper asked why they couldn’t just get their pills through Medic instead of having to go all the way to Teufort.

“Medic doesn’t have a medical license.” they explained.

A pause.

“So?”

Ethan rolled their eyes, trying not to get overly upset or pissed off. It was just a question. A stupid, uneducated, ungrateful- well. You get the idea.

“Medic can no longer get help or resources from the government. I’m not going to stop him from practicing medicine, but he’s not doing it legally.” 

The confused look on the Aussies face told Ethan that no matter what they said, he wouldn’t understand. “Besides,” they said, walking over to the fridge to get a Pipeline Punch, “even if he did have his license, Bupropion is expensive. The salary he gets here wouldn’t be enough to pay for it. It’s easier to just use the insurance I have in Teufort.”

“Whatever you say.” Sniper replied, turning around to clean his rifle before stopping. “I don’t know when I’d be able to, though. I have a date with Spy tonight and it’s gonna take a while.” he said with a stupid, goofy grin.

“Where are you going for your date?” Ethan asked while cracking open their monster. They really needed those meds today.

“Teufort, same as always.” he responded.

“Well, I mean I could just tag along and then walk around the city while you two are on your date. I won’t be a burden, I just need a ride.”

Sniper turned around and stared at them in disbelief. 

“Eef, mate, you’re 16. I’m not gonna just let you wander round at night by yourself. You could get hurt!”

Ethan crossed their arms and grumbled a defense, but it was fruitless. They didn’t have any sort of rebuttal. They had to wait, and try not to do anything they would regret. They were about to turn back to their room and hide away from anyone and anything, but Scout walked up and wrapped an arm around Snipers shoulders with a grin, much to the dismay of the Aussie.

“Snipes! What’s up pal?” the boy spoke enthusiastically. Before Sniper could say anything, he butt in again. 

“Hey, listen, I need a favor. I need a ride into Teufort tonight, and only tonight. Think you can do that buddy?”

“Well, I me-”

“Great, thanks! See you at 10!” with that, the boston lad walked away, back to whatever hellhole he calls a room.

Ethan chuckled while watching the whole ordeal, leaning on the counter. They were about to turn around again and watch tiktoks while trying not to be numb, but they remembered something.

“Hey!” they shouted in exasperation, "Wait a minute, if he’s going then he could chaperone me! Since you won’t let me go by myself.”

Sniper sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He glanced behind him, looking at Spy having a conversation with Medic. He had no clue what they were talking about, but that didn’t really matter. 

“Oi, spook!” he called, waving him over. “I gotta ask ya somthin’.”

Spy begrudgingly walked over, planting a small kiss against the bushmans scruffy cheek. 

“Hmm?” he asked sleepily, leaning over onto the breakfast bar.

“Scout basically invited himself to go along with us, since he needs a ride or whatever, and Ethan needs to go pick up their meds. I was just wondering if it was all right if they tag along for the car ride, and only that.”

“D’accord.” he said, checking his watch.

“Is that a yes?” 

It was Spy’s turn to sigh and roll his eyes. “Yes, yes. I’m fine with it. When are we leaving by the way?” 

“Uhh, sum time round 5, why?”

“Well, that’s in 15 minutes so I was just curious.”

Ethan began choking on their monster, gripping the counter and coughing aggressively.

“I-it’s what?”

“4:45?”

“I just. I didn’t know I was sleeping for that long. I’ll go get Scout and get ready for the ride.” Ethan turned around for a third time before turning back. “Thank you again. I didn’t think I would be able to wait.”

Sniper smiled and shot them a thumbs up. “No problem, Eef. Meet ya back here.”

With that, Ethan finally turned around for the last time and went back to their room to get dressed. They had simply been hanging out in a hoodie and a pair of boxers for the part of the evening they had been awake, but they were going places where they would.

The door to their bedroom closed behind them, and they just stood there for a bit, trying not to think too hard about themselves. It had been hard here, with the guys. With themselves. Medic was the first one they had come out to about being non-binary, and while he helped them come out to the rest of the team with abundant amounts of support, they felt wrong. They felt dirty. They felt as if they had not earned anything, nor did they deserve anything. They were just there, existing.

Ah well. Time to get dressed.

Ethan faced away from the mirror and open window, peeling off the lime green hoodie they had slept in. It was plastered with sweat and stunk like Scout after a hot day, but it was cozy. If they had the time, they would have gone to the showers, but instead, they would have to deal with the depression musk that seems to follow them around.

Ethan could feel the draw of the mirror behind them. They didn’t want to look down and they didn’t want to look up. 

They turned around.

They really shouldn’t have.

Ethan couldn’t stop themselves from looking at their body. From looking at every ugly angle and curve. From looking at their chest.

Ethan quickly grabbed the binder that had been thrown across the floor from last night and wriggled into it. They hunched their shoulders and tried to adjust it, making sure it was on right. Medic said he’d be able to perform top surgery, it would just take a while. They were fine with waiting.

It was just hard most days. 

After pulling on some camo pants and a clean, black hoodie, they stared in the mirror again. Just to look. Their chest was flat. Their mullet was looking alright. Things were good. They were good.

They heard Scout's door open down the hall, and light footsteps coming towards the stairs, so Ethan pulled on their docs and grabbed the items they would need. They’d tie their shoes in the car and just rest for a bit. Maybe listen to some Ludo. Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write the actual thing taking place in Teufort but my motivation dropped super duper hard so I ma just make a second chapter when I'm not sad anymore lol


End file.
